My Fluffy Easter Bunny!
by BlakRythem
Summary: “I saw Hotaru kissing the Easter Bunny.” Yoichi said, leaving Mikan's eyes bulging out and Natsume speechless. Need I say more? Oneshot! RxH slight NxM?


Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. (sobs) But I do own this plot though! Along with the Easter Bunny costume that I lend Ruka!

Ruka: You made me wear this ridiculous outfit!!

Blakrythem: (waves around a photograph) Shall I let them take a look at this? (evil glint in her eyes)

Ruka: (mutters something incoherent) Yes I volunteered in dressing up as an Easter Bunny for everyone. (says it dully)

Blakrythem: Goooooood bunny!!!!!!

Author's Note: Basically, it's about Easter. I've read several 'I-saw-her-kissing-Santa!' fics and found them really funny! Now it's the Easter Bunny's turn! My first RxH oneshot! Yehey! This is what you get if you drink too much coffee!

* * *

**My ****Fluff****y**** Easter**** Bunny!**

Easter falls upon Alice Academy and everybody is preparing for the festivities. Pink card-board rabbits carrying basket filled Easter eggs were set all around campus, streamers were in every corner you turn to, balloons of every color filled the air, and in the towns square was a huge display of a pink rabbit made of… howalon.

You'd think that our favorite, now Jr. High student would have devoured this enormous display but…

"Wow! Hotaru!! Look at that! That wasn't displayed in any of the previous years!" 15-year old Sakura Mikan squealed excitedly as she pointed to the rabbit-made-howalon.

"That is an Easter Bunny made out of pure howalon. I helped construct it, as you can see, it is completely stable… as well as palatable, and anyone who even consider about touching it before the end of the day could—"

"EEEEEYYYAAAAHHH!!!" Mikan screamed as she was being electrocuted when she had made an attempt to get a hold of the howalon.

"—cause themselves a severe electric shock that could possibly kill." Hotaru finished. Mikan finally let go of the howalon, her pigtails stood up on the top of her head which was giving off sparks like an antenna. "So I see…." She said before fainting.

* * *

**Teacher's lounge…**

Ruka grunted as he looked at his reflection.

"I don't see why I have to dress up like this!" He said exasperatedly at Narumi who was helping him zip his suit up. Narumi put his hands to his waist and laughed. "Come on now Ruka-kun! It suits you _perfectly!_"

Ruka grunted yet again. It is a known fact that Nogi Ruka is very much an animal lover. He loves each and every one of them. Whether they'd be the wildest of creatures or the gentlest ones, they never mattered to him. And it is also true that he favored rabbits… judging from the fact that he always brought with him his little bunny, Usagi.

BUT, this Easter, he never thought about _being _one for the preschoolers. (Is there a division for them too?)

Again, Nogi Ruka doesn't have anything against animals as stated, and it was okay for him to where a _bunny suit_ for the children. What was **NOT** okay for him was the fact that the suit was a flashy pink, the material of it was too fluffy which made it too hot for him to even breathe… and… dare I say… He was forced to wear a _skirt and a bow_ since the bunny was female, as Narumi pointed out.

"Come on Ruka-kun and Yamada-sensei will apply the makeup for you." Narumi said merrily, pushing Ruka to Yamada-sensei's table.

Ruka groaned in dismay.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He muttered as he went to Yamada-sensei.

"Don't flinch, Nogi-kun. This might take a while." Yamada-sensei said, applying some foundation on his face. He mustered all his will-power not to cringe away from the teacher when he felt the substance being daubed on his face.

_'__Kami! __Natsume__!! Save me!!'_

* * *

Natsume stood beside the entrance to the teacher's lounge, waiting to see his best friend. Honestly, he felt pity for his friend when Narumi mentioned it to him. But the raven-haired enigma wasn't in the mood to save his best friend from his torment. 

_'Hey, he agreed on doing it, so I have no reason to interfere.'_ He thought as he continued waiting. Narumi had forbid him to go inside and told him to wait there. As much as he hated that teacher, he had no choice.

_'Rules are rules.'_

"Ne! Natsume-kun!" Mikan waved to him from afar, along side her was Hotaru.

"What do you want, Polka-dots?" He asked her monotonously as they made their way to him.

"It's Mikan! M-I-K-A-N!" Mikan reminded him in an irritated tone.

"Hn. Whatever." Was his only response.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. _'Same old routine.'_

"What are you doing here? Where's Ruka-pyon? I heard from Narumi-sensei that he has a surprise for all of us!" Mikan beamed at him.

Natsume jerked his thumb to the teacher's lounge, Mikan followed the direction where he was pointing to and saw Yamada-sensei applying makeup on a student in a cute Easter Bunny costume.

"Nani! Is that Ruk—" But before she could finish her sentence, Natsume set her skirt on fire.

"AAAAAAHHH!!!! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" She screamed, rolling on the floor in hopes of extinguishing the fire. And as she wished it, Hotaru had showered her with water using one of her inventions.

"Baka." Hotaru said as she kept her invention away.

"Imai is right. You are a baka... _Cherries._" Natsume said, smirking.

Mikan blushed as she got a hold of her burnt skirt. "NATSUME-NO-HENTAAIII!!!!" She cried out.

"It's better if we wait for Ruka to come out instead of barging in like that." Natsume said.

_'Hmmm… __Nogi__ in a bunny suit… this just might be one of my future best-sellers next to the Snow White picture….'_ Hotaru mused to herself, toying with the Polaroid camera inside her bag.

Mikan thought for a moment. "You're right. It is better if we wait until he's ready to come out!" She said cheerfully. "Why don't we all go to Central Town while waiting?" She suggested.

"You can go by yourself." Natsume responded.

"I don't want to be exposed to your idiocy any minute more." Hotaru said monotonously.

Mikan pouted. "Mou! You guys are no fun! It's Easter! We should go out and celebrate!" She urged them, grabbing Natsume's hand.

"Go and crack an egg with someone else, Cherries." Natsume told her as he slapped her hand away, amused as his taunts were affecting her as usual.

"Meanie!" Mikan exclaimed, sticking her tongue out childishly.

_'Hmmm…. This might be a good opportunity to get those two alone together__. Plus, I can't stand it when I have to keep up with their arguing.'_ Hotaru thought to herself before calling Natsume.

"Hyuuga."

Natsume turned to her with a questioning look. "What?"

"Go to Central Town with Mikan now." Hotaru ordered him.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Or else?"

"Or else…" Hotaru started as she took out an envelope from her bag. It appears to be a letter…

It was signed…

_To: __Mikan__. From: __Natsume_

"I'll let her read this." She threatened as she directed the envelope to Mikan.

"You wouldn't dare." Natsume said dangerously, using his alice to burn the enigmatic teenager. Nothing happened.

"I applied a Nullifying Cream which nullifies all alices… with the assistance of Mikan of course. It's for sale now by the way. For 50,000 rabbits." She said dully.

"Ne! Is that letter for me?" Mikan asked as she attempted to get the letter from Hotaru, but a fuming Natsume grabbed her by her ponytail and started dragging her out of the building.

"Let's get this over with." Natsume said furiously.

"Natsume!! Let go of my hair! Let go!" Mikan screamed as she started scratching the boy with her finger nails.

"Ouch! Don't do that Cherries!"

"Well you deserved it!!"

Hotaru watched as the _lovely_ couple faded away from the distance. _'Love… how sickening.'_ She thought as she waited for the Nogi outside to take photographs of him. _'I'm going to be rich…. __Richer.'_ She thought to herself happily.

**Thirty minutes later…**

_'Does it really take that long to apply makeup?' _She thought. She was now seated on the floor next to the teacher's lounge. _'I'll just take a picture of him when I have the chance.'_ She peered in the room.

Yamada-sensei had to cope with her student's cringes when she was drawing the bunny whiskers on his cheeks. "There." She said, impressed with her own work. Ruka sighed in relief as he leaned back against his chair. Yamada-sensei gave him a mirror so that he could see his own face. _'Let it not be too heavy! Let it not be too heavy!'_ He thought, referring to the makeup and looked at himself at the mirror.

His left eye twitched.

It was heavy… _really_ heavy.

"Don't you look cute?" Yamada-sensei said as she put away the mirror. "You're all set now, Nogi-kun. Please wait for the kindergarten teacher to pick you up here." She said as she put her makeup kit away. "And by the way, the makeup won't come off within 12 hours… even if you try washing it off courtesy of Nonoko-san's special formula." And with that, she left him.

He sighed. He looked like a rabbit alright. His face was covered with powder, his nose was painted black, there were three curly whiskers drew to each side of his cheeks, not to mention the light blush-on Yamada-sensei had puffed in… and was that… lipstick painted on his lips?

"Pfftt…"

He heard someone stifle a laugh. He peered outside the room and saw none other than the emotionless, violet-eyed inventor herself, her eyes evident of laughter.

"Imai—" Ruka gasped before seeing a flash of light and blue dots plaguing his eyes. He stepped backwards, rubbing his eyes.

Hotaru lowered her Polaroid camera as the photograph slipped out of it. She took it and and observed it before showing it to Ruka.

"As usual, this one is going to be the encore of my Nogi-photo-merchandise. 10,000 rabbits per copy. And I also still sell all those Snow White pictures, Nogi dancing with the giant piyo, and Nogi wearing a skirt. 9,000 rabbits. I also made t-shirts with all those images on them. For 30,000 rabbits." Chibi-Hotaru said, advertising the pictures to an unknown audience… otherwise, known as us.

"Who are you talking to?" Ruka asked her, he was angry all right.

"Willing customers who have money." She said as she lifted the series of embarrassing photos of Ruka up for him to see.

_'That is the last straw! I don't need her black mailing me all throughout my Jr. High life! I have to get that camera and those pictures away from her.'_ He thought.

"Give me those Imai." Ruka demanded.

Hotaru smirked. (wow) "Make me." She challenged quietly.

Ruka grunted, pondering on his next move. _'Any bright ideas, __Nogi__?'_ He asked himself. Then it hit him. Hit him hard like how the baka-gun would hit him. But it certainly wasn't the baka-gun.

Ruka wore a serious look on his makeup-filled face which had not affected Hotaru whatsoever, until he took a step forward to her that is. She took a step backwards. She was searching for her baka-gun in her bag… unfortunately, it wasn't there. Her eyes narrowed, "What are you—"

Ruka came closer and closer towards her until he had cornered her to a wall. He put his hands to the side of her head.

She was trapped for the very first time. Whatever she did, she didn't take off her eye contact with Ruka. The look in his eyes was new to her… the look of… intensity hovering above her. Their faces were now inches away and they could feel the other's breathe and hear the other's heart beating.

_'I know that I'm going to regret doing this.'_ Ruka thought as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't the passion-filled kiss that you would see in the movies, but it was gentle and effortless, so to speak.

Hotaru was surprised nonetheless. She couldn't think straight and didn't feel like… herself. All she knew was that her heart was beating in an incredible speed and her face was turning red as a tomato and that Nogi Ruka, her blackmailing-victim of choice, was kissing her. And as if in instinct, she kissed him back.

Ruka smirked as he continued to kiss her… the gentleness of the kiss turned into passion, her arms went around his _bunny_ neck and he made a grab of her bag which consisted of his pictures and her Polaroid before his arms snaked around her waist. _'Maybe a minute more or so…'_ He thought as he closed his eyes, enjoying the rare sensation.

* * *

**Outside the room…**

Natsume and Mikan were making their way back to the teacher's lounge to check-up on Ruka and to find Hotaru… and apparently, they ran into 8-year old Yoichi when they were going around Central Town.

"Ne, I know that you had fun, Natsume-baka!" Mikan said cheerfully as she handed Yoichi some more howalon which Yoichi accepted, smiling as he did. _Yes_, Yoichi grew to like Mikan in the past few years.

"Whatever." Was the Black Cat's only response, _'Though it was kind of fun.'_ He mentally smiled.

"Huh? Where's Hotaru?" Mikan mused as she looked around the empty hall.

Natsume saw that the chair where Ruka occupied was now vacant. "Where's Ruka?" Apparently, none of them thought about going in.

Yoichi looked in the room and saw a pink Easter Bunny wearing a skirt and the ever-sadistic and emotionless Imai Hotaru… making-out. Yoichi went back to Mikan and Natsume. He tugged on both of their sleeves, catching their attention.

"I saw Hotaru-chan kissing the Easter Bunny." Yoichi said to them casually.

"WHAT?!" Mikan shrieked, evidently surprised that her best friend was actually capable of the feeling _love_. Natsume was speechless, yet utterly stunned at one the boy told them.

Suddenly, a loud "CRASH" and an "OWWW!" was heard from inside the teacher's lounge. The trio went in to take a look at what had happened.

There on the ground was poor, _Easter Bunny _Ruka, his eyes were swirling and a faint red horse hoof mark could be seen on his makeup filled face. Standing next to him was Hotaru who was (of course) holding the Horse-Hoof Glove on her right and on her left was her precious bag which she was holding with all the security in the world.

"Oh my! What happened here?" Mikan asked, shocked.

"Care to explain?" Natsume said looking down at his poor, ill-fated friend.

Hotaru passed them as she took out the Easter Bunny picture of Ruka. "Ask that bunny-thief." She said monotonously.

Mikan, Natsume and Yoichi looked at her, then at each other, then at Ruka.

"Ouuuch…" Was the only answer that Ruka gave them. _'That girl is a curse...'_ He thought dreadfully.

Hotaru left the building, leaving the three of them to help Ruka up. She grinned mentally as she took another picture of a blushing, long-eared Ruka.

"This is going to be worth millions, my fluffy Easter bunny." She said as she touched her lips once again and wore one of her rare smiles.

She was looking forward for Christmas**.  
**

* * *

**A/N: **This is a product of sleeping at 2:00 in the morning and drinking too much cappuccino!

Done!! Hahahaha!!! So how was it? Too mushy? Not enough?... Sequel?

REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! No flames!!! Only construct your criticisms… err… Constructive criticisms!! Reviewers get a free Easter Bunny picture of Ruka!!

**Submit Review: CLICK ME!!!**


End file.
